Forum:Our version of TEH MROFFRERENENCE
This discussion is no longer active. Please add all comments to Darthipedia:Council of Blood. Thank you. So all this talk about an upcoming Wookieepedia Mofference has got me thinking about our version thereof. Topics to follow. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:33, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Name We need a similarly dopey name for it. I actually kind of like what somebody said in the first Mofference log... "Council of Blood." It sounds very Sithy. Responses/other ideas? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:33, 3 September 2007 (UTC) *Nice idea. How about 'Meeting of the Minds'? Or 'Super Evil Dark Chat?' :) Unit 8311 13:25, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Commencement Phrase Our official commencement phrase is obvious. "I bid you all DARTH GREETINGS!" I will not accept objections to this. :) Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:33, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Good time for people The general timeframe that Mofferences are typically held (Saturday evenings U.S.) seem good for a lot of folks. Would anybody be unable to make that? Bear in mind this would be an infrequent thing. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:33, 3 September 2007 (UTC) *What time is that GMT? Unit 8311 13:25, 5 September 2007 (UTC) **It's currently scheduled for 11:00 PM GMT (GMT and UTC are the same) AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 15:13, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Discussion *Thats usually the time we have it, so its okay with me. We will need to think of a date soon though.--JakerlComplain here : 23:46, 3 September 2007 (UTC) **Sounds good, nice name. I know there are a few things I'd like to bring up, so this works out great. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 23:50, 3 September 2007 (UTC) *I'd say we should have our meeting about 2 hours earlier than the usual time on Wookieepedia, since that would make it easier for me to attend. The Mofference is held at 02:00 local time, 12:00 would sound better to me. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 07:31, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *I support this resolution without prejudice...for now. --School of Thrawn 101 09:08, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *All this time stuff has me confused. Anything around midnight UTC would be fine for me on a weekend. Or anytime before. Not too much later would also be ok. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 12:08, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Is this for an actual mofference soon or just for mofferences in general? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 12:29, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *We agreed in IRC to go with one hour earlier... so 23:00 UTC. I guess that would be Friday then-- or still Saturday? Bah, I'm confused by all this stuff too. "Math is hard!" Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:20, 4 September 2007 (UTC) **Wait, I think I've got it now... It would be Saturday for everybody in the US and vicinity, and early Sunday for folks on the other side of the dateline. Right? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:28, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ***Yes, that's right. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:21, 5 September 2007 (UTC) *Bah! I'll try to come, but not for the whole thing, mind you. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 20:23, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *That time good for me. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 21:38, 4 September 2007 (UTC) First meeting: Date How does October 27 sound? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:32, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *I'm good--JakerlComplain here : 20:35, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *Mesah dink okay. But, as I said, rest easy if I'm not there. 'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers) 20:36, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *\m/ 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 20:54, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *Hmmm. Darthipedia can't count. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 21:38, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *I will be there. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:16, 5 September 2007 (UTC) First meeting: Agenda #Duration of Featured Sith on mainpage: a month? Longer? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:32, 4 September 2007 (UTC) #Crap Articles: Revisiting Our Policy. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:32, 4 September 2007 (UTC) #As the wiki grows and the powah of a few admins is diminishing, should we set up rollbacks? Just a suggestion. 'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers) 20:38, 4 September 2007 (UTC) #Talkheaders:We need to get this straighten out.--JakerlComplain here : 20:42, 4 September 2007 (UTC) #Wiki look: Keep or change? 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 20:54, 4 September 2007 (UTC) #"Campaigning", or so to speak. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 20:54, 4 September 2007 (UTC) #(serious)"Political Darths," so to speak. Should we outlaw the creation of articles (no matter how funny) like Darth Bush and Darth Hitler? They're bound to include personal attacks of some sort, to offend some (overly sensitive) person somewhere in the world, and also be prone to possible vandalism. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 22:23, 4 September 2007 (UTC) #(not so serious) When will the next mofference be held? 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 22:23, 4 September 2007 (UTC) #(not so serious) When will the mofference after that be held? 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 22:23, 4 September 2007 (UTC) #(definitely not serious) Who is the strongest Sith Lord of all time 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 22:23, 4 September 2007 (UTC) # Revival and transfer of the "How Jar Jar Died" article which was deleted at Swfanon. That bit of ramble had some fine ideas in it even for those of us (like me) who don't care a Wampa McNugget about Jar Jar. Karohalva the Blessed #What can we copy from other wikis and what not? We need strict clear rules. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:24, 5 September 2007 (UTC) #Creation of date and year articles, which would be used for fake birthdays, fake deaths, fake major occasions, yoda, yoda, yoda.... 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline''' 00:09, 7 September 2007 (UTC)